


Put Out The Fire

by putherintheblack



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Divorced!Shoot AU, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putherintheblack/pseuds/putherintheblack
Summary: Shaw is diagnosed with bipolar disorder and is on mood stabilizers. Root checks up on her every few weeks.





	1. Punching bag

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic, so all constructive criticism is highly appreciated

As she's about to open the front door, Root hears loud music coming from inside. "S, S, S, and M, M, M". She walks in and follows the sound, finding herself in Shaw's gym room.

"You've been running on this thing for almost two hours, Sameen. Don't you think that's enough for today?"

Shaw shouts enthusiastically "I don't care about hours, Root! I care about sweat!" She's too focused to notice the wet walking belt under her feet.

"Sameen, you're gonna- Shaw!"

For a second, shaw's running shoes betray her and the moving belt drags her to the floor.

Root closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. The machine's message echoes in her head: Sameen is having a manic episode.

Shaw doesn't waste a moment and jumps back on her feet, leaving the treadmill on. "I'm okay! I'm fine! Root, where are my boxing gloves?!"

Sameen's wide smile warms Root's heart, as she hasn't seen it in a while.

"They're right behind you, sweetie. Are you sure you don't need a break? Have you eaten anything today?"

Right before turning to put on her boxing gloves, Shaw presses her lips together and raises her eyebrows. "No, I have not. Thanks for reminding me though!" She sprints towards her boxing bag.

Root dials a number.

"Burgers Burgers Burgers at your service. What would you like to order, Mrs Shaw?"  
"Hello, I need two chicken combos, both without tomato, you have the address. Thank you!"

  
Back when they were married, Shaw's mania manifested itself in reckless driving and impulsive gun shopping. Surprisingly, Root still doesn't know the source of the enormous amounts of money spent on the fastest car in the world, a Hennessey's Venom F5, and a Sam Wilson's Colt Walker than Sameen won at an auction. Those two combined would cost her over three million dollars.

  
_minutes later, shaw's bedroom_

  
Root allows herself to sneak into her ex wife's bedroom and take a peek into her medicine cabinet. She checks on the tablets every few weeks to make sure Shaw is taking them.

A sigh of disappointment escapes her lips, and her heart drops: The packets she got for Sameen two weeks ago are still intact.

  
_minutes later, shaw's gym room_

  
As she approaches the gym room, she notices that the music has stopped. Shaw is standing against the wall, covered in sweat. She avoids looking at Root's face. She's thinking: _Shit, she knows_. She knows, she's upset, and she's going to bring up the divorce.

Root is standing still, fiddling with her fingers, her lower lip trembling.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I've been busy. I know you're angry, Root, but I'm fine!"

"This is what you said last time, Sameen. Everything that happened still wasn't enough for you to try a little harder."

 _Last time_. That is a conversation Shaw does not need right now.

"Don't make this about us."

"Sure, Shaw. Nothing is ever about  _us_ , you never want to talk about _us_ , and you never _cared_ _about_ _us_."

She reaches for her pack of Marlboro and walks outside.

  
_minutes later, outside of shaw's house_

  
She lights a cigarette and inhales deeply. Shaw follows her and shuts the door.

"Are you doing this to spite me?" She gestures at the smoke.

"I'm smoking because that's what I've been doing since the divorce." She throws the butt and steps on it. "I thought our separation taught you something, Sameen."

Shaw looks away for a moment, then speaks up:  
"Look, we don't have to do this. You don't have to babysit me just because I missed a few doses!"

Root nods sarcastically, looking into Sameen's eyes.

"I don't come here to babysit you, Shaw. I come because you're my friend. I come because I never stopped caring… but apparently, you did."

Sameen looks unfazed. She feels she has to say something, but the racing thoughts are like a smoke grenade blast in her mind.

A blue motorcycle pulls up next to them, and the delivery girl hands Shaw a warm box with the BBB logo on it.

Root reaches for the keys to her Yamaha.

"I'm leaving, Sameen. Enjoy your burgers."


	2. Special Ringtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Root's birthday and Shaw sees a perfect opportunity to make up for what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update but I hope you guys like it!

_evening, Root’s apartment_

A few days later, Root is in her apartment, doing her haircare ritual. Shaw still hasn’t shown up. It’s a weird feeling, not having her around on her birthday.

She hears a specific ringtone, the one she has set for Shaw’s number. She picks up without hesitation, worried that something bad had happened.

“Sameen? Are you okay? I’m sorry I haven’t called you I-”

“Root, slow down, I’m doing great. Still mad at me?”

“No, forget about that… Why are you calling?”

“Just letting you know that I’m back on the meds and I want to apologize.”

Root lets out a sigh of relief. Shaw sounds okay, she’s not speaking too fast, she’s saying she’s back on her medication, and she’s ready to see her. Shaw usually avoids Root when she’s skipping doses so that she doesn’t notice.

“Sure… I’ll come over in a bit.”

“Stay where you are, Root. I’m picking you up and we’re going to The Barbershop.”

 _The Barbershop…_ That was Root and Shaw’s hangout place back when they were together. During the day, it’s a regular barber shop, and it turns into a bar at night. It has board games, a pool table, instruments everywhere, and the most fun part, alcohol. _Is this like… a date?_ She can’t help the smile that forms across her face, and her voice is suddenly softer, raspier than usual. She glances at her pool cue collection.

“Nice… should I bring one of my cue sticks?”

“Uh… that won’t be necessary. I have a surprise for you.”

“Sameen, I hope it’s not the most expensive cue in the world…”

“Bye Root! See you in ten!”

 

Shaw pulls up and waits for her date. Root comes out of the house, looking as classy as always, and gets in the car.

“Hey sexy… Wait, is that the perfume you wore on our wedding day?”

“Wow Sameen, I didn’t know you remembered things like that.”

“I remember it because it’s awful! Shaw teases.”

“At least I don’t smell like cigarettes. I haven’t smoked in three days… I’m trying to quit.”

Shaw raises her eyebrows and turns to Root, impressed.

 

_an hour later, The Barbershop._

After an hour of traffic and Taylor Swift songs, they park in the exact same spot where they used to years ago.

They get out of the Hennessey and move towards the bar. As Shaw is about to push the door open, she smiles at Root with enthusiasm.

“Ready for your birthday present?”

“Only if it’s over $100K, I like it when you spoil me.”

Shaw opens the door and Root’s eyes light up. It’s the Intimidator Masterpiece cue, lying comfortably on the pool table in front of her. In other words, the most expensive pool cue in the world, with four winged blades inlaid with gold, deep relief, and French Grey scroll engraving. The handle inlays include 112 hand-polished precious metals, and genuine Italian Obsidian. The Intimidator Masterpiece was created in 1992, and Root has had her eye on it since the day she started playing billiards. It would cost $150K and Shaw was definitely fine with that, as long as she got the reaction that she’d hoped for from Root.

Root is in disbelief. She turns to Shaw with the brightest smile on her face, and hugs her tightly.

“When have I ever disappointed you?”

“Sameen… I don’t know what to say. It’s flawless, more perfect than I had ever imagined. I know you’ve always liked showering me with valuables but this…”

“It’s your birthday, I know you’ve wanted this for years, and I wanted to make up for what happened the other day. Just tell me it worked.”

Root, still holding Shaw in her arms, gets a familiar feeling in her gut that is kind of alarming. She steps back and adjusts Shaw’s scarf.  

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie. Can I try my cue already?”

Shaw is relieved, almost proud of herself. She feels as if she hasn’t made Root this happy in so long. She smiles and walks towards the pool table.

“You sure can.”


	3. It's On The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw can't hold her liquor, or her feelings.

_midnight, The Barbershop_

It’s half past midnight and Shaw is already tipsy. Her alcohol tolerance is remarkably lower than Root’s.

“It’s on the house, I love seeing you two together!” Says the bartender, who is an old friend of theirs.

“Thank you Zoe! I love seeing us together too!” Shaw shouts.

Root’s heart skips a beat as soon she hears the words. She looks at Zoe with a smile spreading across her face, as she drags Shaw to the bathroom. She sits Shaw down, gently washes her face with cold water, makes sure she pees and gets her cleaned up.

Root puts her hand on the handle to open the door, but Shaw stops her. She puts her hand over Root’s and locks the door.

“I miss you, Root.” The words are barely coming out, and her eyes are shut. Her head feels heavy, and the dizziness makes it seems like the walls are caving in.

Root’s heart drops. She is lost between confusion and excitement, she’s been waiting to hear those words for months. It’s been a while since Shaw expressed her wish to be with her again. Shaw pulls her closer and brushes her lips against Root’s cheek, too drunk to kiss it. Blood is flowing to Root’s face and she feels like she’s on fire. She slowly tilts her head so that their lips are touching. Shaw slides her hand to the back of Root’s neck, caressing her perfectly curled hair. She slowly presses her lips to Root’s, igniting a fire in her gut.

Shaw slides her tongue between Root’s lips, but Root pulls away.

“Sameen, you’re drunk…” She hesitates. Shaw’s eyes still closed, she rests her head against the door.

“Let’s go home. I’m driving.”

 

_four in the morning, Shaw’s bed_

 

Root’s chest is pressed against Shaw’s back. She’s still up though, and she’s still thinking about Shaw’s words, and that kiss. That one, quick kiss reminded Root of years of desire and harmony, and love. As she’s slowly falling asleep, her hand naturally find Shaw’s, waking her up from her fitful sleep. Shaw’s eyes burst open, but she quickly recognizes the soft skin of Root on hers. She recalls everything from that night, and she regrets nothing.

She can feel Root’s warm breath on the back of her neck. A few minutes later, she feels a movement against her body, a cold hand sliding under her shirt. Root tugs at Shaw’s nipple, and whispers “I miss you too, Sameen.” She kisses the back of Shaw’s neck, breathing in her scent. Shaw arches her back and her ass is now grinding against Root’s center. She reaches for Root’s hand under her clothes, and they start stroking her breast together, building up the arousal. Root buries her face in the crook of Shaw’s neck, sucking at the skin.

“Root… Now” She mutters.

Root bites her bottom lip and moves her hand away from Shaw’s chest, and places it between them, on Shaw’s behind. She pulls down her boxers and is now between Shaw’s legs. She’s met with wet lips and a throbbing opening. She teases, pressing her fingers on Shaw’s clit. Their breathing is heavier, and their heartbeats accelerate. Shaw grabs Root’s hand and guides two of her fingers inside her.

Root has Shaw’s body memorized. She knows what every breath, every moan, and every movement means. She gradually goes deeper and deeper inside Shaw, until she reaches her g-spot and keeps hitting it. Shaw is moving faster with every thrust, moaning louder and louder, until she eventually reaches her peak, and her muscles start contracting around Root’s fingers.

Root pulls out her hand, and Shaw slowly turns to face her. They’re looking in each other’s eyes in silence, exchanging pure smiles like it’s their first time.

“Don’t you want to?” Shaw asks. Root giggles and shakes her head. Seeing Shaw like that is more magical than any orgasm.

“Can we just stay like this for a bit?” Says Root, her voice low, her eyes wide-open.

Shaw presses her lips together and nods in silence. They keep play with each other’s hands until they both fall asleep.


	4. You Look Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes back with a new look.

_eleven AM, shaw’s bedroom_

Root opens her eyes, squinting at the sunlight coming through the window. The Kim Possible ringtone startles her, and she jumps out of bed to pick up. Shaw is still asleep and unfazed.

 

“Where the hell are you? I’ve been at Fung’s for an hour and you haven’t showed!”

 

“Shit, Beth, I’m so sorry, I had a few drinks with Shaw last night and…” Root whispers.

 

“Drinks? With Shaw?! You know what, never mind. Get your ass over here ASAP.”

 

Root hangs up, puts on her boots and starts her haircare routine. Root’s hair is her top priority. She’s already an hour late, a few more minutes won’t hurt.

Almost done, she picks up her luxurious hair mist _The Night by Dominic Ropion_ , and wears it as she does every day.

 

“Root… Where are you going?” Shaw’s voice is low and raspy. The fragrance that she recognizes from a mile away woke her up.

 

Root hesitates for a second before looking back at Shaw, and says “Meeting with the video game publishers, don’t worry about me. Your pills are on the commode with a glass of water. I’ll see you later!”

She paces out of the room.

 

_a few minutes later, Fung’s_

 

Root walks inside the diner and scans the tables until she finally sees her: Detective Elizabeth Childs. She joins her and orders a Black Ivory Coffee.

 

“Does Shaw know you’re here?” Beth asks.

 

“I’ve never lied to her, Beth, but I did today for her sake, not yours. You look terrible with blond hair, by the way.”

 

Beth was Shaw’s best friend. They shared guns, drinks, and a mood disorder. She was the maid of honor at Root and Shaw’s wedding. The bond they had seemed unbreakable, until Beth suddenly disappeared. Not even The Machine could locate her. That only changed a few days ago, when she called Root telling her that she’s back, and she wants to talk.

 

“Root, I had my reasons. Leaving wasn’t easy. Shaw wasn’t the only one I abandoned, remember?” Beth is close to tears.

 

Root crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

 

“You left us in the middle of a divorce, Beth. Do you have any idea what Shaw went through? She had no one, except Zoe serving her absinthe shots. She was missing doses. She almost died in a car accident. What on earth kept you away all these years? Have you even talked to your girlfriend yet?”

 

Beth looks away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Alison doesn’t want to see me. I watch the kids from afar when they’re playing soccer. They’re all grown up now.” She glances at the door and quickly puts her sunglasses on. “Fuck. Don’t turn around, Carter is here. Isn’t she supposed to be on duty?”

 

Root laughs, “Can’t you simply pretend you’re one of your clones?”

 

“I can’t fool Carter, Root. Also, can you please lower your voice? That whole thing is the reason why I left. We were being targeted by an anti-cloning organization, the fucking “Friends of the Earth” extremists wanted to capture us. I’m the one with information, so I was the bait to keep them away from here. I couldn’t put you, Shaw or Alison in danger.” Beth pauses, and exposes the bruise marks on her neck. “I’m lucky I made it out alive.”

 

“Why didn’t you reach out to me? We’ve been through this before, with the Bioethics and Human Dignity Center thing… I could’ve helped, Beth.”

 

Beth’s lower lip trembles. “This time was different, Root. They threatened to come for the people in my life, not only the clones. I had no choice, and only one person could help.”

She had that “You’re not gonna like it” look on her face.

 

Root takes a deep breath and looks away, disappointed. “The Pro-clone.”

 

Beth takes her glasses off and leans closer to Root.

 

“Rachel has connections, Root. She’s powerful, she saved my life… and honestly? She’s not all that terrible. We had a few talks over the years, you know?”

 

Root takes a sip of her coffee, and reaches for her pack of Marlboro. “That’s really hard to believe, Beth. Cigarette?”

 

“I’m trying to quit. It sucks. Anyway, that’s all I can tell you for now. How’s Sameen?”

 

Root lights a cigarette and sits back. “She’s okay, but a lot has happened, Beth. I’d rather you hear from Sameen when you tell her that you’re back. When exactly do you plan on doing that?”

 

Root receives a text from Shaw:

 

“Tell Elizabeth she looks terrible with blond hair.”

 

Her heart drops. She throws the phone in Beth’s hand and runs outside, only to watch Shaw’s car speed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an orphan black/poi crossover that is probably gonna last, if u haven't seen orphan black, this is a sign


	5. Turn The Music Back On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can't be mad at the people you love forever, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clones again. i hope all POI fans who don't watch orphan black are still enjoying this, tell me what you think in the comments please!!!

Root walks back inside, and sees Detective Jocelyn Carter taking her seat. She takes a deep breath and approaches the table. Joss looks up at her and then at Beth.

 

“You seriously trust the hacker more than you trust me? More than Shaw? How long have you been back? I thought you were dead, Childs!”

 

As Beth starts apologizing, Root interrupts her. She snatches her phone back from Beth’s hands and slides it in her pocket. She shoots Carter with a threatening look.

 

“I know you like impressing Sameen, but that was low. Go easy on Beth, and stop being a snitch. Maybe she’ll trust you then.” She pulls out her Yamaha keys and walks out, leaving the two of them to talk.

 

_afternoon, shooting range_

 

Root pulls up outside the shooting range, where Shaw usually comes when she’s pissed. She takes off her helmet and walks inside. Shaw is standing with an M4 aimed at the target, pulling the trigger like it’s the end of the world. She notices Root’s presence, but doesn’t move. Root moves closer and slowly takes Shaw’s noise-cancelling headphones off.

 

“Sameen, please, hear me out. She contacted me first for safety reasons. When you see her, you’ll understand.”

 

Shaw puts the gun down and steps away. “I don’t want to hear it, Root. It’s too late.” She wears her coat and walks past Root.

 

“I’m sorry, Sameen, let this slide. If it wasn’t important, I wouldn’t lie to you.” She attempts to physically stop her, but Shaw yanks her arm away and keeps walking. The weight of guilt and regret pulls Root down. Just when she and Sameen got close again, she goes ahead and screws it up.

 

“Last night meant nothing, just saying.” Shaw yells from outside. Root stops breathing.

 

_midnight, the Barbershop_

 

Shaw has had a few drinks, but she’s alone tonight. She’s sitting at the bar, when she sees a speechless Zoe staring at the entrance. Beth and Carter enter the pub, both have their sunglasses on, but no wigs. Shaw’s laugh immediately turns into a frown, and she walks up to them clumsily, clenches her fist and punches Beth in the face. She then leans over the pool table, and starts vomiting. The music stops playing, everyone in the bar is shocked, but no one dares to get close. Carter helps Beth up, while Zoe rushes to take Shaw to the toilet. She gives Beth another weird look.

 

A few minutes later, they come out of the restroom. Carter escorts Shaw to the car where Beth is waiting. She sits her in the passenger seat next to Beth.

 

“Come on, you two need to kiss and make up. Sameen… Beth has enough on her plate. Hear her out.”

 

Shaw has an exhausted look on her face. “Do I even have a choice?” Carter goes back inside.

 

_sunrise, the Barbershop’s parking spot._

 

Beth and Shaw talked for hours. From “the fucking Friends of the Earth” to Root and Shaw’s divorce, they fought, yelled, cried, and laughed together.

The sun has risen, Root arrives on her bike and pulls up next to the car, and Shaw rolls down the window.

 

“Did you know Rachel Duncan played the piano?” Shaw asks sarcastically.

 

Root takes off her helmet and laughs. “Sweetie, I know a lot more than that. I probably know too much.”

 

Beth moves closer to speak to Root, her breast brushing Shaw’s muscular arm. “I think you secretly fancy Rachel. I think everyone does.”

Root lets out a pitiful sigh, “But she only fancies one…”

 

Beth receives a text message. Her eyes light up while she’s reading.

 

“Oh my god, it’s Ali. I think she’s finally ready to see me. She said tonight at 8!” Root and Shaw exchange looks. Alison invited them over tonight too. It seems like there will be an intervention.

 

_eight pm, Hendrix residence_

Beth pulls up next to her girlfriend’s house. She’s nervous, but Root and Shaw are keeping her company.

 

“Guys, look. A blue VW beetle. That’s Cosima’s car! Is everyone in there???”

 

Root pats Beth on the shoulder. “Normally I would say stay on your guards, but that’s your family in there. It’s probably a Welcome Back gathering.” Shaw continues: “Also, Root and I will be waiting for you in the car. Tell Alison we said you should have some privacy. Go on.”

 

Beth takes a deep breath before taking one pill of Xanax, and steps out of the car. She heads towards the entrance, where she sees Alison waiting at the door.

 

“Sarah and Cosima are inside. We’ve missed you, Beth.” They run into each other’s arms, their lips clashing, and they both start crying.

 

Root smiles. “It’s nice. I never thought I would see them together again.” She looks at Shaw, who was already glancing at her. Root is thinking about holding her hand, but remembers the last time they were alone. She can feel Shaw being mad at her still. Did that night really mean nothing to Sameen? She wonders.

 

To her surprise, Shaw leans in, pulls Root closer by the neck and kisses her. Their hands naturally find each other, fingers intertwining.

 

Inside, the four clones are catching up, Cosima is the most forgiving, welcoming one. Sarah is the least shocked one, having always been on the run. She’s insanely curious about one thing in particular, though.

 

“What happened with Rachel? Are you still talking to her?” What Sarah really wanted to know was obvious.

 

“She’s miserable without you, Sarah. She drinks beer now, because it smells like you. She listens to punk-rock because “It’s the closest to you she can get.” And she misses Kira.”

 

Sarah stands up, takes off her leather jacket, and starts pacing around the room. “She won’t come near my daughter again. We’re not her bloody lab rats. I can’t just put everything behind us and… Forget it. I don’t want to talk about Rachel.” She opens the fridge. “Where’d you hide the booze, Alison?”

 

Alison starts pulling at the collar of her high-neck sweater. “I got rid of it. All of it. No more alcohol or pills in this house.” Cosima is twisting her dreadlocks around her fingers, and giving Beth a questioning look. An uncomfortable silence fills the room. Is Beth not moving back in?

 

Meanwhile, Root and Shaw are all over each other, making out in the car like teenagers. Root can’t help her feelings. She can tell it’s not just physical by the way Shaw is kissing her slowly, breathing her in, and caressing her back.

 

A tap on the window interrupts the two, and Shaw automatically grabs her gun. They hear an echo of the words “False alarm! It’s me!” coming from what looks like an angel. Shaw rolls down the window to see a tall woman in a grey coat, with perfect blond curls and skin as soft as a baby’s. She’s smiling, exposing the bottle of red wine in her bag.

“Delphine! Come in!” They look at the entrance and Cosima is waving at them, bouncing like a child at the sight of candy. “Root, Sameen! You too!”

 

They let out a long sigh and get out of the car. The three women head towards the house.


End file.
